Item Form IDs
Energy Rifle xx0026c8 AER9 Laser Rifle xx0aa0c1 AER9 Laser Rifle (Scoped) xx0aa0c3 AER9 Laser Rifle (Focus Optics) xx0aa0c4 AER9 Laser Rifle (Beam Splitter) xx0aa0c5 AER9 Laser Rifle (Focus Optics, Scope) xx0aa0c6 AER9 Laser Rifle (Beam Splitter, Scope) xx0aa0c7 AER9 Laser Rifle (Beam Splitter, Focus Optics) xx0aa0c8 AER9 Laser Rifle (Beam Splitter, Focus Optics, Scope) xx0026cb AER12 Laser Rifle xx0aa0cf AER12 Laser Rifle (Beam Splitter) xx0aa0d0 AER12 Laser Rifle (Beam Splitter, Focus Optics) xx0aa0d1 AER12 Laser Rifle (Beam Splitter, Focus Optics, Scope) xx0aa0d2 AER12 Laser Rifle (Beam Splitter, Scope) xx0aa0d3 AER12 Laser Rifle (Focus Optics) xx0aa0d4 AER12 Laser Rifle (Focus Optics, Scope) xx0aa0d5 AER12 Laser Rifle (Scope) xx0aa0d6 AER14 Prototype xx0ac9e9 Plasma Rifle (Magnetic Accelerator) xx01089e Winchester P94 Plasma Rifle xx0108a2 Winchester P94 Turbo Plasma Rifle xx0370c0 Faraday xx0452c4 Multiplas Rifle xx06cfa9 YK42B Pulse Rifle xx09be88 Laser RCW xx0836d9 P95 Plasma Rifle Energy Pistol xx0026ce AEP7 Laser Pistol xx02a380 Glock 86 Plasma Pistol xx034799 Liberty Laser Pistol xx08180e YK32 Pulse Pistol xx0721c4 YK40 Pulse Pistol Big Guns xx0026cf CZ57 Avenger Microgun xx001243 MEC Gauss Minigun xx0351ee Punga Power xx03a406 M2 Browning Machine Gun xx08dc35 M60 Machine Gun xx09f1f7 Mercy xx0616e3 CZ53 Personal Minigun xx07f942 Rheinmetall Vindicator Minigun xx09d317 FN Minimi xx09d318 FN Minimi (Hi Cap) xx09f1f5 Grenade Machinegun xx09f1f6 Grenade Machinegun (High-Speed Kit) xx0b3afc Flamer (Expanded Tank) xx0ac9e6 Gatling Laser (CF Frame) xx0ac9e5 Gatling Laser (Focus Optics) xx0ac9e7 Gatling Laser (Focus Optics, CF Frame) xx0702f5 H&K L30 Gatling Laser xx0a77a1 Missile Launcher (Guidance System) xx0a77a2 Annabelle Small Gun Rifle xx0026c7 Ol' Painful xx013c1c DK-501s Sniper Rifle xx013c03 Hunting Rifle (.308) xx01d605 Hunting Rifle (.223, Scoped) xx01d606 Hunting Rifle (.308, Scoped) xx023ca7 Dragunov Sniper Rifle xx023cac People's Dragunov xx03ae58 M72 Gauss Rifle xx03ae59 M72 Gauss Rifle (Scoped) xx03b8a5 Azura xx03ba86 Nocturnal xx04a518 M1 Garand xx08f0c5 Grand Garand xx045d1e Winchester 1886 xx0be9bd Winchester 1886 (Custom Action) xx0be9be Winchester 1886 (Long Tube) xx0be9bf Winchester 1886 (Long Tube, Custom Action) xx0be9c0 Winchester 1886 (Long Tube, Maple Stock) xx0be9c1 Winchester 1886 (Long Tube, Maple Stock, Custom Action) xx0be9c2 Winchester 1886 (Maple Stock) xx0be9c3 Winchester 1886 (Maple Stock, Custom Action) xx045d06 Marlin Model 336 xx045d10 Marlin Model 336 (Scoped) xx045d1f Marlin Model 1895 xx08a88a H&K PSG1 xx08a88b H&K PSG1 (Hi Cap) xx08a88c H&K PSG1-SD xx08a88d H&K PSG1-SD (Hi Cap) xx0836e3 Pipe Rifle xx0919fe Colt M16A1 xx0919ff Colt M16A1 (Forged Receiver) xx05b050 PGM PGM Hécate II xx062b81 Winchester Widowmaker xx045d0b DK-501 Sniper Rifle (Suppressed) xx09a9f5 DK-501 Sniper Rifle (Carbon Fiber) xx09a9f7 DK-501 Sniper Rifle (Carbon Fiber, Suppressed) xx045d0c DK-501s Sniper Rifle (Suppressed) xx09a9f6 DK-501s Sniper Rifle (Carbon Fiber) xx09a9f8 DK-501s Sniper Rifle (Carbon Fiber, Suppressed) xx08a55b Barrett M82A1 (.416 Barrett, Black) xx08a85c Barrett M82A1 (.416 Barrett, Camo) xx08a85d Barrett M82A1 (.416 Barrett, Sand) xx08a85e Barrett M82A1 (.50 BMG, Black) xx08a85f Barrett M82A1 (.50 BMG, Camo) xx08a860 Barrett M82A1 (.50 BMG, Sand) xx092449 Varmint Rifle xx09244a Varmint Rifle (Ext Mag) xx09244b Varmint Rifle (Ext Mag, Scoped) xx092e8d Varmint Rifle (Ext Mag, Scoped, Suppressed) xx092e8e Varmint Rifle (Ext Mag, Suppressed) xx092e8f Varmint Rifle (Scoped) xx092e90 Varmint Rifle (Suppressed) xx092e91 Ratslayer xx090fa9 Remington 870 Field Gun xx090faa Remington 870 Field Gun (Long Tube) xx090fab Remington 870 Field Gun (Choke) xx090fac Remington 870 Field Gun (Long Tube, Choke) xx094327 Winchester Model 101 xx094326 Hawk Semi-Auto Tactical xx094328 Winchester 1887 xx094325 New England Pardner xx0836e6 Red Ryder LE BB Gun xx09a9f9 Gobi Campaign Scout Rifle xx0be9c4 La Longue Carabine xx0b4540 This Machine Small Gun Pistol xx0150ad Colt 6520 xx0150ae Silenced Colt 6520 xx01cbc3 Smith & Wesson Model 29 xx027a78 Taskmaster xx03b89e PPK12 Gauss Pistol xx0433e0 Browning Hi-Power xx0a9673 Browning Hi-Power (Hi Cap) xx0a9674 Browning Hi-Power (Hi Cap, Scoped) xx0a9675 Browning Hi-Power (Scoped) xx0836ea .223 Pistol xx0836ed Bang Bang xx0501a1 SIG-Sauer 14mm Pistol xx09d316 SIG-Sauer 14mm Pistol (Silenced) xx0501a2 Beast xx04f758 Brigham Needler Pistol xx052080 FN Five-seveN xx052081 FN Five-seveN SD LAM xx049086 IMI Desert Eagle Mark XIX .44 xx08c7a1 IMI Desert Eagle Mark XIX .44 (Hi Cap) xx05b0fc Colt Anaconda xx05a5f3 Ruger Redhawk xx05a5f4 Ruger GP161 xx09a9ef Colt Single Action Army xx09a9f3 Colt Single Action Army (Long Barrel) xx099fa9 Ruger 22/45 xx090fa8 Magnum Research Big Frame Revolver xx094d6e Walther P99C xx094d6f Walther P99C-SD xx04f75b Colt M1911 xx058724 HK Mk23 xx04f751 Beretta M9 xx04f756 Beretta M9 (Silenced) xx09a9f4 Lucky xx0ad437 Ranger Sequoia xx0893ab Col. Autumn's N99 10mm Pistol xx0a9672 Maria xx0a77a7 Mysterious Magnum xx081814 Weedle Small Gun Auto Rifle xx013bdf FN FAL xx08dc38 Enfield L86A1 Light Support Weapon xx034798 Donovan's Type 93 Assault Rifle xx08dc38 Enfield XL70E3 xx052089 Winchester City-Killer xx0836db H&K CAWS xx05916a Izhmash Saiga-12 xx0836e2 Pancor Jackhammer xx05a5f7 FN FAL Night Sight xx05a5f8 FN FAL L1A1 xx080dca H&K G11 xx080dcb H&K G11E xx04ed0c AKM xx090fb3 Colt Model 933 xx090fb4 All-American xx09e7a4 Colt Model 733 xx09e7a5 Colt Model 733 (Hi Cap) xx07364e Bozar Small Gun SMG xx08dc37 FN P90 xx04f75d Thompson Submachinegun xx043e33 M3A1 Grease Gun (9mm) xx043e34 M3A1 Grease Gun (9mm, Hi Cap) xx043e3a Greased Lightning xx08a877 Walther MPL xx09d314 SIG-Sauer 14mm Submachine Gun xx09d315 SIG-Sauer 14mm Submachine Gun (Suppressed) xx099fa7 American-180 xx099fa8 American-180 (Hi Cap) xx0836e7 M3A1 Grease Gun (.45 ACP) xx043e35 10mm SMG (Hi Cap) xx0836ef 10mm SMG (Hi Cap, Compensator) Armor xx01ff0d Lyons' Pride T-51b Power Armor xx01ff0e Lyons' Pride T-51b Power Helmet xx01ff0a Tribal T-45d Power Helmet xx01ff0b Ashur's T-51b Power Helmet xx021394 Brotherhood T-51b Power Armor xx021393 Brotherhood T-51b Power Helmet xx021396 Outcast T-51b Power Armor xx021397 Outcast T-51b Power Helmet xx023cbc Tesla Armor Mk I xx023cbb Tesla Helmet Mk I xx023cbd Advanced Power Armor Mk I xx023cbe Advanced Power Helmet Mk I xx0351e3 Brandice Family Power Armor xx0351e1 Brandice Family Power Helmet xx047bf6 Western Brotherhood T-51b Power Armor xx04863c Advanced Power Armor Mk III xx04863d Advanced Power Helmet Mk III xx041f50 Combat Armor, Reinforced xx041f51 Combat Helmet, Reinforced xx041f53 Combat Armor, Reinforced Mk II xx041f52 Combat Helmet, Reinforced Mk II xx04af5e Leather Armor, Reinforced xx04150d Metal Armor, Reinforced xx041f4f Metal Helmet, Reinforced xx074098 Talon Metal Armor xx075520 Tesla Metal Armor xx075521 Tesla Metal Helmet xx074094 Talon T-45d Power Armor xx074095 Talon T-45d Power Helmet xx074096 Talon T-51b Power Armor xx074097 Talon T-51b Power Helmet xx087f12 Regulator Combat Duster xx0874cc Leather Armor (Black) xx087f1b Regulator Hat xx094d71 Hardened Brotherhood T-51b Power Armor xx094d72 Hardened Brotherhood T-51b Power Helmet xx094d6d T-51b Power Armor xx094d70 T-51b Power Helmet xx094d73 Hardened Western Brotherhood T-51b Power Armor xx094d74 Hardened Outcast T-51b Power Armor xx094d75 Hardened Outcast T-51b Power Helmet xx094d76 Hardened Talon T-51b Power Armor xx094d77 Hardened Talon T-51b Power Helmet xx0957c9 Hardened T-51b Power Armor (Note: Seperate ID from the vanilla Hardened T-51b for reasons of not wanting to muck up "You Got To Shoot Them In the Head.") xx0ac9ec NCR Ranger Patrol Armor xx0ad42e Ranger Hat xx0ad431 NCR Salvaged T-45d Power Armor xx0ad432 NCR Salvaged T-45d Power Helmet xx0ad42f NCR Ranger Combat Armor xx0ad430 NCR Ranger Combat Helmet xx0af323 NCR Beret xx0af31f 1st Recon Beret xx0ad436 NCR Trooper Armor xx0ad438 NCR Bandolier Armor xx0ad439 NCR Face Wrap Armor xx0ad43a NCR Mantle Armor xx0ad43b NCR MP Armor xx0ad43c NCR Trooper Fatigues xx0ade7e NCR Trooper Helmet xx0ade7f NCR Goggles Helmet xx0af330 Civilian Engineer Jumpsuit xx0af32f NCR Engineer Jumpsuit xx0b6419 President Kimball's Suit xx0b6414 General Oliver's Uniform xx0b6416 General Oliver's Cap xx0ae8da Bandanna Facemask xx0ae8c7 Legate Armor xx0ae8c3 Legate Helmet xx0ae8d8 Caesar's Armor xx0ae8c8 Legion Centurion Armor xx0ae8c9 Legion Centurion Helmet xx0ae8ca Legion Explorer Armor xx0ae8d4 Legion Explorer Hood xx0ae8cb Legion Praetorian Armor xx0ae8cc Legion Prime Armor xx0ae8d1 Legion Prime Decanus Helmet xx0ae8d5 Legion Prime Helmet xx0ae8cd Legion Recruit Armor xx0ae8d2 Legion Recruit Decanus Helmet xx0ae8d0 Legion Recruit Helmet xx0ae8ce Legion Veteran Armor xx0ae8d3 Legion Veteran Decanus Helmet xx0ae8d6 Legion Veteran Helmet xx0ae8cf Legion Vexillarius Armor xx0ae8d7 Legion Vexillarius Helmet xx0b6e64 Powder Ganger Guard Armor xx0b6e65 Powder Ganger Plain Outfit xx0b6e66 Powder Ganger Simple Outfit xx0b6e67 Powder Ganger Soldier Outfit xx0b641d Space Suit xx0b641e Space Suit Helmet xx0b78ad Vault 34 Security Armor xx0b78ae Vault 34 Security Helmet xx0e0a97 Benny's Suit xx0b8d55 Boomers Cap xx0b8d54 Boomer Flightsuit xx0b8d56 Boomers Hat xx0b8d57 Boomers Helmet xx0b8d53 Boomer Jumpsuit xx0bfe46 Desperado Cowboy Hat xx0bfe47 Cattleman Cowboy Hat xx0bfe48 Rawhide Cowboy Hat xx0bfe49 Rattan Cowboy Hat xx0bfe4a Old Cowboy Hat xx0bfe4d Fiend Battle Helmet xx0bfe4f Fiend Warrior Helmet xx0bfe50 Fiend Helmet xx0b8d58 Construction Hat xx0b59c7 Papa Khan Helmet xx0b59c6 Great Khan Spike Helmet xx0b59c2 Great Khan Armored Leather xx0b59c3 Great Khan Simple Armor xx0b59c4 Great Khan Soldier Armor xx0b59c5 Great Khan Suit Armor xx0b8d47 Armored Vault 106 Jumpsuit xx0b8d48 Armored Vault 108 Jumpsuit xx0b8d49 Armored Vault 112 Jumpsuit xx0b8d41 Armored Vault 11 Jumpsuit xx0b8d4b Armored Vault 19 Jumpsuit xx0b8d46 Armored Vault 21 Jumpsuit xx0b8d4c Armored Vault 22 Jumpsuit xx0b8d4d Armored Vault 24 Jumpsuit xx0b8d4e Armored Vault 34 Jumpsuit xx0b8d4f Armored Vault 3 Jumpsuit xx0b8d50 Armored Vault 77 Jumpsuit xx0b8d51 Armored Vault 87 Jumpsuit xx0b8d52 Armored Vault 92 Jumpsuit xx0b640d Followers Lab Coat xx0b640e Arcade's Lab Coat xx0b6422 Jailhouse Rocker xx0af328 Petro-Chico Jumpsuit xx0af331 REPCONN Jumpsuit xx0b641f Chained Prostitute Outfit xx0b6420 Exposed Prostitute Outfit xx0b6421 Prostitute Outfit xx0b59c8 Caravaneer Outfit xx0b59c9 Field Hand Outfit xx0b59ca Settler Outfit xx0b59cb Prospector Outfit xx0af326 Veronica's Hood xx0af325 Veronica's Armored Robes xx0b82fd Vault 11 Jumpsuit xx0b82fe Vault 19 Jumpsuit xx0b82ff Vault 21 Jumpsuit xx0b8300 Vault 22 Jumpsuit xx0b8303 Vault 24 Jumpsuit xx0b82fc Vault 3 Jumpsuit xx0b8304 Vault 34 Jumpsuit xx0f5309 Lyons' Pride Recon Armor xx0f5d4c Army Recon Armor 1 Hand Melee xx08dc34 Cattle Prod xx08a89a Wakizashi xx058725 Latin Machete xx05a5f0 Kukri xx059169 Fairbairn-Sykes Fighting Knife xx0a10d5 Cleaver xx0a225d Machete xx0a255c Machete Gladius xx0b6e6a Dress Cane xx0a10d6 Chopper xx0a255b The Humble Cudgel 2 Hand Melee xx02cc85 Mjollnir xx065490 Fire Axe xx06548f Miss Borden xx06548c Bumper Sword xx064a47 Rebar Club xx09fc4c Chainsaw xx0a10d8 Thermic Lance xx0a2fa4 9 Iron xx0a2fa5 Golf Driver xx09620d Blade of the West Grenades and Grenade Launchers xx08dc40 Molotov Cocktail xx09f1f1 China Lake Launcher xx09f1f2 M79 Grenade Launcher xx09f1f3 M79 Grenade Launcher (Long Tube) xx09f1f4 Thump-Thump Unarmed xx09be83 Ballistic Fist xx0a58d1 Boxing Gloves xx0a6d57 Bladed Gauntlet xx0a6d58 Cram Opener xx0a4e86 Displacer Glove xx0a4e88 Zap Glove xx0bfe4e Dog Tag Fist xx0a6d5d Mantis Gauntlet xx0a58d2 Golden Gloves xx0a4e89 Paladin Toaster xx0a4e87 Pushy